


Una red en nuestros dedos

by Vismur



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Almas gemelas, Amor de la vida, Crack, Hilo rojo del destino, Hilos de otros colores, Humor, M/M, Romance, Tengo una vena romántica extraña, o reciclando la idea de los hilos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinichi nunca tuvo un hilo rojo del destino, para su tristeza, pero tenía un hilo blanco defectuoso, que lo unía a un ladrón de la noche</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una red en nuestros dedos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama.
> 
> Advertencias: Almas gemelas, o lo más parecido, hilos rojos del destino, hilos de otros tipos de colores, los colores tienen significado, impaciencia, humor, crack, romance. Perdonen las incongruencias de la historia :D.
> 
> Notas: Esto es por el cumpleaños de nuestro detective favorito, Shinichi Kudo.

**One-shot**

 

Los seres humanos están interconectados, era una verdad irrefutable, desde la antigüedad, las antiguas civilizaciones se percataron de los hilos que estaban atados en los dedos de las manos y los unían a otras personas, todos los seres queridos de esa persona, y que eran importantes estaban presentes desde el momento de nacimiento.

 

Eran inmedibles, irrompibles, incorpóreos, invisibles para la mayoría de las personas, solo unos cuantos elegidos podían verlos con claridad, el amarillo significaba integrantes de la familia, y se encontraba normalmente atado en el dedo medio, el azul significaba amigos, que se ataba en el dedo índice, verde eran personas importantes en la vida, pero no tan cercanos, y se encontraban atados en el pulgar, el rosa significaba alguien especial, como un amante o esposo, y se encontraba en el dedo meñique.

 

Y luego estaba el color rojo, que se ataba en el dedo anular, y muy pocas personas tenían uno, dado que significa que la persona tenía un alma gemela, su complemento ideal.

 

Shinichi era uno de las pocas personas que podían velos, junto con su madre, él tenía hilos de color amarillo, azul y verde, pero no rosa, y por supuesto, no de color rojo, que a pesar de que Shinichi era un poco arrogante y pomposo, tenía una pequeña vena romántica dentro de su cuerpo, y cuando tenía cinco años, se dio cuenta de porque solo veía esos colores, duro semanas un poco deprimido, tratándose de consolar, después de todo, tenía un montón de hilos azules y verdes, significaba que iba a conocer un montón de gente, cuando cumplió 16 años, solo tenía el lazo azul de Ran y el verde de Sonoko, junto con algunos policías, el detective se sintió un poco traicionado, ¿dónde estaban todos sus otros hilos?

 

Luego ocurrió Conan, de una forma muy ortodoxa, las personas unidas a él empezaron a aparecer como la marea, el encogido detective se sentía entre querido, e insultado, su suerte, simplemente su suerte.

 

Después apareció el hilo sin color, apareció de la nada en su pulgar, tan blanco como la nieve, incluso se atrevía a decir brillante, era un poco esponjoso a la vista, y corría libremente por su espacio, como si tuviera vida propia, enroscándose en formas y patrones nada habituales, y que a veces parecía desaparecer durante algunas horas para reaparecer de nuevo.

 

Su aparición causo el susto del mini detective, debido a que nada, NADA, ni los libros, ni los mitos, tenían un hilo blanco en sus leyendas, solo eran amarillo, verde, azul, rosa y rojo, no blanco, y absolutamente no aparecían y desaparecían como si nada.

 

Un mes después conoció al dueño, un criminal, de todas las personas, está bien que tenía en hilo azul a Haibara, pero aun así.

 

\- Oh vaya – dijo el ladrón vestido de blanco, después del espectáculo de fuegos artificiales e imitación de voz, al hilo blanco apareció en ese instante, el cual había desaparecido un momento durante el día.

 

\- ¿Pero qué? – dijo el detective tratando de procesar la vista, ambos compartían la unión blanca en los pulgares.

 

\- Interesante – dijo con una sonrisa el mago, el cual lo veía evaluadoramente, quien al parecer también podía ver los hilos, aunque detectó un poco de pánico muy en el fondo, ¿estaba asustado por la policía?.

 

\- ¡Kid! – el rugido de Nakamori los saco de su vista entre sí, analizando la situación en la que se habían topado.

 

\- Bueno, nos veremos después, mi pequeño lienzo en blanco – después de eso el humo rosa apareció para que perdieran el ladrón, para su mala fortuna, el hilo blanco también lo hizo, y no sabía a donde se había ido.

 

Fue cuando empezó la extrañeza del hilo, incluso cuando trato de atraparlo, no había cambios sobre el hilo, hasta que cambio a color verde, fue un susto, porque estaba en ese caso del huevo ruso, Kid había sido disparado recientemente, y no había rastro del hilo blanco por ningún lado, cuando hace dos segundos estaba ahí, y el ladrón no apareció por ningún lado y solo su paloma era, la cual estaba herida, su corazón se estrujo un poco solo al ver el monóculo abandonado con un claro disparo atravesando el vidrio.

 

Y después de varios días se dio cuenta que había cambiado de color a verde…y estaba en su dedo índice, aun se veía más esponjoso que los demás y tenía ese resplandor brilloso, estaba entre el alivio y gruñir, pero estaba agradecido, después de todo, le había salvado de las sospechas de Ran cuando apareció vestido como Shinichi.

 

\- Gracias por cuidar a mi paloma – dijo el ladrón, mientras empezaba a sacar palomas y palomas, el hilo verde revoloteaba por todos lados.

 

\- Pensé que estabas… - el detective no quiso completar la oración.

 

\- Eres lindo Tantei-kun, pero no te preocupes, ahora que cambio de color, no va a desaparecer de nuevo – dijo sonriente el ladrón, quien movió su mano izquierda, donde se encontraba el hilo verde, logrando de alguna manera hiciera algunos círculos perfectos.

 

\- Espera… - antes de terminar y preguntar por el significado de sus palabras, pero había desaparecido entre plumas, de alguna manera, el ladrón parecía saber que estaba pasando.

 

A pesar de que estaban conectados, aún era muy difícil llegar a reconocer a Kid cuando se lo proponía, hubo varis atracos donde el hilo verde brilloso estaba por todos lados, enredándose en varias personas, y como era invisible para las personas para las demás personas, a menos de que fueron elegidos con el don, nadie se daba cuenta de las cosas que estaban creando los intricados trazos, era difícil mantener la cara sería cuando Nakamori tenía un lindo vestido con volantes creado a partir del hilo verde.

 

El estatus del color verde duró hasta el incidente del dirigible, donde se volvió azul, en el dedo medio, suponía que salvarle la vida del cielo contaba para algo, ninguno de los dos hizo un comentario sobre eso, y cada uno se concentró en la misión, quizás Conan debió haber preguntado, pero ya se había acostumbrado a la rareza del hilo que no hizo nada para eso, y de cierta manera estaba muy feliz de ver que ahora podían ser considerados amigos.

 

Eh, bueno, meter la mano no había sido su intención absolutamente para nada.

 

\- Pequeño travieso, ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? – dijo el ladrón mientras ambos estaban ahora con seguridad en el dirigible.

 

\- ¡Fue un accidente! – chilló el detective, tratando de no sonrojarse, aunque en vano.

 

\- Te creeré solo porque estábamos en una situación complicada – dijo el otro dándole la huella del tío Suzuki.

 

\- … - el detective solo miró cohibido.

 

\- Ve, encárgate de los chicos malos – dijo Kid mientras se sentaba en el dirigible.

 

Era como el inicio de la más épica amistad de todos los tiempos, al menos para Shinichi, el mago parecía haber aceptado la situación, y se habían acercado, era como conocerse de nuevo, pero más de la manera correcta, en algún momento ambos ganaron la confianza de su acompañante, y no tenían miedo en compartir sus secretos, el día que le dijo su nombre, sintió un gran vértigo en su estómago de la emoción.

 

Ambos trabajaron codo a codo para cumplir sus metas, especialmente llevar a la justicia a la Organización de negro, después de eso Conan dejo de existir, para convertirse de nuevo en Shinichi, cabe destacar que tuvo que dar unas cuantas explicaciones incomodas, al menos se salvó de los huesos rotos, Ran solo estaba esperando a que regresará de nuevo para dar una muy, muy buena charla sobre la sensatez y de no preocupar a la gente, especialmente sus amigos.

 

Cuando cumplieron veintiún años, Shinichi estaba completamente seguro que estaba enamorado de Kaito, el mago parecía un poco sorprendido, pero su cara se ilumino al entender su petición.

 

\- Si, me gustaría ser tu novio – contestó emocionado, dándole un gran abrazo, que le saco el aire de los pulmones.

 

\- No pensé que dirías que si – dijo un poco cohibido, pero feliz.

 

\- Tonto, ¿quién diría que no? – fue en ese momento que su hilo se volvió amarillo, y cambio al dedo meñique, ambos miraron emocionados el cambio de estatus, no estaban relacionados por la sangre, pero ahora eran familia.

 

Shinichi estaba feliz, hace mucho tiempo que había pensado que estaría triste por no saber que era tener un hilo rojo, pero estar con Kaito era maravilloso, cuando cumplieron 23 años, se casarón en Estados Unidos, dos semanas después, su hilo se había cambiado a rosa, en el dedo anular.

 

Definitivamente tenía que preguntar ahora, todo este tiempo había estado evitando la situación porque no parecía importante, pero el dedo anular estaba reservado para las almas gemelas, ahora tenía un hilo atado a ese dedo de color rosa, que técnicamente representaba completamente a Kaito.

 

\- ¿No lo sabias? – preguntó sorprendido el mago cuando le comunico sus pensamientos.

 

\- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?, no hay ninguna información sobre este evento – dijo el detective, recordando las primeras investigaciones que hizo cuando ocurrió.

 

\- Oh, supongo que tienes un punto, después de todo esto es un evento raro, en nuestra familia tenemos una historia de un antepasado que no tenía hilo rosa o rojo, ya sabes, ninguna persona especial, ni ninguna alma gemela, pero consiguió al amor de su vida – dijo sonrojándose un poco.

 

\- ¿Amor de su vida? – preguntó curioso el detective.

 

\- Si, ellos no estaban destinados para encontrarse, o si lo hacían, no sería importante, pero, al final, lo que empezó en blanco de volvió dorado, forjamos nuestra relación desde la nada, el blanco significa un inicio afortunado, y el dorado aunque tiene muchas connotaciones negativas, en una pareja significa fidelidad, reconocimiento y permanencia – dijo el mago, mirando sus dedos enlazados con el hilo rosado, eso sonaba mucho más romántico que la leyenda del hilo rojo.

 

\- Espera, ¿cómo apareció el hilo blanco antes de que nos conociéramos? – preguntó confundido el detective, su compañero se volvió un poco sonrojado.

 

\- Si, bueno, ¿te acuerdas del robo del reloj? – Shinichi asintió – puede que te haya seguido un par de veces por curiosidad, y luego desapareciste – dijo el mago mirando hacia otro lado.

 

\- ¿Me estabas acosando? – preguntó levantando las cejas impresionado.

 

\- Un poco, yo quería conocer a la persona que casi me atrapa – admitió el mago, pero luego sonrió – y luego ese hilo apareció, yo estaba un poco emocionado por la perspectiva de conocer a alguien quien podría convertirse en el amor de mi vida, y luego parecías seis años, creo que estuve deprimido unas semanas – eso explicaba la cara que había visto.

 

\- No tienes remedio – el detective miró su dedo de nuevo - ¿esto va a cambiar de color de nuevo? – pregunto señalando su dedo anular.

 

\- Posiblemente, pero aún tenemos mucho que avanzar, pero no te preocupes si no cambia a dorado, ya eres el amor de mi vida – con esa última frase le dio un beso.

 

Dos años después, su hilo cambio de color de nuevo, no era blanco de inicio, ni verde de alguien cercano, no azul de amistad, no amarillo de familia, no rosa de alguien especial, y por supuesto que no rojo de almas gemelas, era el dorado del amor de su vida, que representaba todo lo anterior unido en un solo color, era la representación de su amor, eran solo Shinichi y Kaito desafiando el destino.


End file.
